Australia
Australia is represented as 'Ozstryalia' in 442oons. Australia have made 4 video appearances in 442oons, all at FIFA World Cups, first against the Netherlands where 3 genetic, random characters where put in green and gold, and secondly as The Special Juan Mata's 'Del Bosque, F*** You!' but no game footage was animated. In the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia, Australia appeared 4 times in 2 videos, once in its own video about their 2-1 defeat to France about Samuel Umtiti (Umtities) handball conspiracy video as he was trolled by Matthew Leckie about tricked into giving away a penalty. This video made Australian TV. Before the game, Dean also posted pictures on his social media with 3 Australian players looking shocked at their French opponents, Greizmann, Mbappe and Giroud. the Australian players were Aaron Mooy centrally, Mathew Leckie on the right and an unknown Aussie on the left in was rumoured to be most likely Trent Sainsbury or if not him Milos Degenek or Jamie Maclaren . Australia then appeared three times in the 'WORLD CUP GROUP STAGE IN 2 MINUTES' video. First with the Umtiti clip, then as 'Young Gandalf' (Mile Jedinak) scored a penalty against Denmark, thanking VAR which gave the penalty. The final clip was Peruvian captain Paolo Guerrero scoring past Mathew Ryan in their 2-0 defeat to Peru. The first animated Australian whose identity was obvious was Huddersfield's Aaron Mooy as Wagner presents who he's signed in the 2017-2018 Premier League Song. Mooy made this the logo on his twitter for a short period of time but obviously hadn't read the sponsor that said 'Survival? NOPE.' He soon changed it. Mile Jedinak's transfer to Aston Villa was mentioned the summer earlier but wasn't animated. Jedinak has since been animated Hertha Berlin winger Mathew Leckie is also referenced in the Bundesliga top goal scorers in 3rd with behind Alfred Finnbogardson and tie with Robert Lewandowski in 'Bundesliga Breaking News!' week 4's 'Game of Torjägerkanone(s)' segment of 442oons official collaboration on the Bundesliga's YouTube channel. He has since been animated. Mark Schwarzer has also been mentioned in the 2016 Community Shield final. Mourinho announced Pogba was having a medical and used the hashtag #POGBACK, Ranieri then announce that Leicester had re signed Mark for 150 Million Pounds (A joke figure at the time), with the hashtag #WTF. Brad Jones has also featured twice, one in Manchester United vs Liverpool police investigation as a con man pretenting to be a goalkeeper and in Liverpool 0-0 Manchester United signing a song with Simon Mingolet about Karius being worse that him. Mathew Ryan has also been animated in 442oons. Firstly as the Brighton and Hove Albion goalkeeper in the video about Mohamed Salah scoring 32 goals to win the Premier League Golden Boot and break the top scoring record. Ryan is animated in a one on one with Salah as the Egyptian scores, being lifted onto Firmino and Mane's shoulders. Ryan is seen as sad as the shoot goes in and then irritated later in the scene. Ryan is then seen diving trying to save a shot from Paolo Guerrero scores against Australia at the 2018 FIFA World Cup. (In Appearance Order) *Jones was in a Liverpool kit but was a Feyenoord player at the time of the video. **The author defines the start of the 2018/19 season as the opening matchday of the top European Leagues or at the very earliest the preseason friendlies. The World Cup was the 2017/18 season it that regard. S = Sainsbury, D = Degenek and M = Maclaren